User talk:Tooniee
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sympathy for the Devil page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Yeeaaaah, there aren't really any sadly. I report vandals to the VSTF wiki to get them blocked if I need to. Other than that, I mostly do the monitoring of edits myself. I saw your new infobox suggestion. If you want, we can talk about it and since there isn't an current admin who's active, we can figure out an infobox that will work. I take it you actually know how to code them? I don't. The infoboxes weren't actually black last year. For some reason, around November, the code for the character page infoboxes just ... stopped working right. No one changed the code. They just ... didn't work right anymore. Just on the character pages. I solved this by adding /sandbox to the infobox line in the source code, but I'm still learning wiki code, so I'm not entirely sure why that worked and why the old code stopped working. I can show you a picture of what the old infoboxes looked like if you're interested. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 21:35, February 3, 2013 (UTC) http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m96nosYgyZ1rxmt4ro1_500.png You can see Sofia's infobox in the old style here. And you can see what it does the to the pages if you go to any character page on the wiki and remove the /sandbox in the source code and hit preview. I like the fields on the new one better, except for the birth/death dates, because those are almost always unknown on this show. The black is hard on the eyes which is my only real problem with them and I usually just deal with it becuase I don't know how to make it different. I do like the color coordinating idea. If you could make them color coordinated and with roughly the same fields as the current infoxboxes, I feel like that would be the ideal situation here. I really like that you chose colors to match their scrubs. That was a great idea. Do you have an idea in mind for a color for patients/family memebers/other people who don't fit into the three categories you've already done? Nerdfightergirl (talk) 21:49, February 3, 2013 (UTC) That's true. We know April's, but do we actually know anyone else's? Also, can we nix the physical decription portion? Each page does (or will, because I can go pull up any episode and get a picture of the character if need be) have a picture of the character and having descriptors like skin color seems like it could go negative really quickly. Also, can we keep marital information within the family box, as it is currently? And are the categories in family necessary if each person is going to have a description behind it, like (mother), (father), etc.? And can we move the actor's name and first appearance up to the top? Ooh, and seasons. I really like that at the bottom of the current ones, there's a spot for which seasons each character has appeared in. I'm actually working (one by one) on coding templates like you can find on the bottom of Lexie's pages that will list every episode the character was in, but I also kind of want to have the season listing, at least until that's all in place. Also, small thing that not a lot of people know: Cristina's title is actually M.D., PhD. It even says it on her lab coat because she has a PhD. as well. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 22:03, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Ooh, sorry. Didn't mean to keep you up. Sleep well. I hope we can work out some awesome new infoboxes to spruce the place up. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 22:10, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Can you code in the proposed changes so I can see them all as they will be? So with the family members, are you going to eilminate the individual descriptors? That would be confusing to me, especially for people like Cristina who would have three persons in the parents category. How would you note exactly how they're related? I get what you're saying about the fiction/non-fiction portions. That's why all the entries have a main body that's written as if it's non-fiction. Keeping all the real life components together is a good thought, but can they be together at the top rather than being together at the bottom? I just feel like they're going to be what people are coming there to find most often. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 16:24, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I look forward to seeing the updated version. You're a rock star for doing all of this. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 16:37, February 4, 2013 (UTC)